


一个毫无灵魂的pwp

by Brucie



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 在决斗的生死关头，奥姆发现自己发情了。





	一个毫无灵魂的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情衔接电影的王位决斗部分，少量剧透。但究其根本这只是个没啥感情的车，所以看没看电影其实没啥区别……

他们的武器在水中相交，奥姆可以感受到从五叉戟末端传来的虚弱。亚瑟或许也经受过训练，但决不会像他所受的那样严苛与残酷。  
他将胜利，他总会胜利。  
奥姆吸了一口气，游刃有余地拨开对方来势汹汹的一击。他甚至有闲心观察亚瑟现在的模样：长发在水中散开，使他的五官在水中显露无遗，他看上去有些像亚特兰娜。  
亚特兰娜，他的母亲，亚特兰蒂斯的女王，最珍贵的Omega——但她逃避王室的婚约，与肮脏的地表人私通，使他的父亲蒙羞，使他蒙羞。  
他拒绝回想小时候被母亲抱在怀里的体验，那太软弱、太虚浮，太——太Omega了。奥姆痛恨Omega。  
亚瑟还在做困兽之斗，奥姆将他打翻在地，三叉戟的戟尖轻蔑地划过他的手臂，带出一痕鲜红的血迹来。这鲜血当中的一半与他同根同源，想到这里，奥姆的脸因憎恨而扭曲起来。正是这个混血野种的出生害死了他的母亲。  
……他们的母亲。  
他把亚瑟压制在火环中心，只要三叉戟再向前那么一两公分，王位争夺战就将毫无悬念地落下帷幕。就那么一两公分。  
亚瑟跪倒在地。他的胸膛急促地起伏着，眼中燃烧着憎恶的火焰。他的脸庞奇妙地融合了高贵的轮廓与粗犷的五官，他看上去既像一位君王又像一头野兽。  
他的血管里一半流淌着肮脏的地表泥泞，一半流淌着亚特兰蒂斯之血。  
“你还有最后一次机会。”奥姆压低了声音，他注视着地上那头困兽，他的兄弟，“到陆地去，然后再也别回来，哥哥。”  
那双金色的眼睛愤怒地瞪视着他，瞳孔慢慢向外扩大——不对，有什么地方不大对劲。  
奥姆收回了三叉戟，将之砸在地面上。这并不是出于仁慈……奥林啊，他绝望地祈祷，别在现在，至少别在这个人面前。  
他倒了下去。

他听见如潮的呼喊、吼叫、咒骂……他闻到海洋的气味。  
他闻到自己在发情。而眼前那个眼眶里几乎漫满金色，正朝他走来的强壮Alpha显然并不怎么值得信任。  
奥林啊这一切都是怎么回事——他最深处的噩梦的具象化也不过如此。为了确保决斗的公平性，火环无法被突破。他们本该置身于内，不死不休。  
而现在它成为一个囚笼，里面关着一个发情期的Omega，和一个被诱导发情的Alpha。

亚瑟走到他面前。他跪了下来，把鼻梁埋在奥姆的颈项间，沉迷地嗅着他。  
奥姆妄图反抗，而他所做出的最大努力不过使亚瑟的嘴唇偏离了那么一丁点——并且不幸地，这显然激怒了完全丧失理性的Alpha，现在他被粗暴地从铠甲里拽了出来，全身上下只剩贴身衣物。他被扔到火环中央，亚瑟用一只手臂轻轻松松地压制着他，另一只手解开了自己的下身束缚。  
“舔。”他命令道。  
奥姆被他按下去，鼻尖正对着那个大喇喇指着他的东西。他有种自己会被烫到的错觉，纯粹而浓郁的雄性气息扑面而来，他的唇舌干燥，不自觉地翕动着鼻子。  
他逐渐陷入不可知的梦幻境地当中，忘记了该死的决斗、盟约、未婚妻以及火环外的民众。他是个Omega，即使再竭力反驳或小心隐藏，事实就是如此。  
奥姆屈服在天性之下，他感受到有什么东西正顺着自己的臀缝淌下来。他往前蹭了一蹭，犹豫地张开嘴唇，碰了碰那根肉棍，浓重的麝香味从舌尖的味蕾传递至大脑，他更晕眩了。  
而亚瑟也完全没有给予他一星半点的怜悯。在奥姆的舌尖碰到他性器的一刹那，他就伸出手按住了奥姆的后脑——手下的猎物因为这一下发出了窒息般的呜咽声，奥姆抬起眼睛看着他，眼泪把金色的睫毛打湿了——天呐，他的眼睛真美。  
亚瑟沉醉地享受着这一切。奥姆随着他的手规律地摆动着脑袋，舌尖触及马眼的一刹那他爽得发出一声叹息。被情欲烧灼的大脑只剩下原始的交配欲望，亚瑟把手伸向奥姆的臀缝，撕开那点儿仅剩的布料之后，一根手指顺畅地滑了进去。  
噢，Omega美妙的自体润滑。  
奥姆因为这一下猛烈的刺激惊惶起来，他挣扎着要抬起头，随即又被亚瑟重重地按了回去。他能感受到肠道里搅动的手指，粗大，带着茧，磨蹭过他的肠壁。他的喉咙被塞进来的肉棒堵得满满的，或许有那么一两滴前液流进了食道。可怕的是他还想要更多。  
亚瑟又塞了一根手指进去。现在他不需要按着奥姆的头逼迫他为自己口交了，陷入混沌的Omega已经开始自发地晃动着头，间或用舌头试探性地嘬着膨大的头部。这让他得以空出手去做更多事情。  
他瞄上了那个饱满的屁股。浑圆而挺翘，在他的指奸下有点微微的战栗。他试探性地往上掴了一下，那块白嫩的皮肤立刻红肿起来。哦，或许他忘记了怎么掌握好力道，亚瑟毫无愧疚地想，并立即选择了继续打第二下。  
奥姆在他手掌下带着哭腔呻吟着——并且让亚瑟更硬了。我怎么会想要打败他呢？一瞬间亚瑟模模糊糊地想，我早该在看到他的第一眼就把他按在墙上，把阴茎塞进他流着水的洞里，狠狠地操他——上帝啊，还好现在还来得及。  
他放弃了奥姆温暖紧致的口腔，扣着他的腰把他提了起来。奥姆在他怀里显得小而柔软，他的眼泪糊满了整张脸。亚瑟爱怜地吻他，用舌头卷走他脸上的泪水。而与此同时，他的下身正被那根烙铁般的玩意儿不留情面地楔进去。  
这个貌似温柔的骗子进入了他表面端庄而暗地淫荡不堪的国王。亚瑟完全没有给奥姆留适应的时间，他很快就急促地动起了腰，绷紧了背脊上结实的肌肉。奥姆被他撞得呜呜叫，可腿却牢牢地缠在哥哥的腰上。他仰起了头，整个人都被干得松软起来。亚瑟一手托着他的背，一手顺着他的腰部向上摸索，很快胸前的布料也宣告报废，那只手掐住了他的乳头。  
亚瑟低下头去，衔住了没被安抚到的另一边。他陶醉地吸吮，从唇齿间挤出模糊的赞叹声：“粉的。”他甚至过份到用上了牙齿。

奥姆被胸前尖锐的刺痛唤醒了些许理智。他努力张开被眼泪浸得朦朦胧胧的眼睛，突然意识到自己正处于何种境地。  
他们仍处于火环中央，外面是数以万计的亚特兰蒂斯人。湄拉和维科徒劳地想要破坏火环外的保护层，卫兵们正试图维持秩序并喝令平民们闭上眼睛。  
他的未婚妻看着他们，他的谋臣，他的盟友，他的子民，他们都在看着他。  
所有人都看着他们——而他们正在交媾。

亚瑟依然沉迷地操着他，他被残酷地蹂躏玩弄，不可抑制地发出呜呜的哀叫。他合不拢自己的嘴唇，口水淌满下颚。他的眼泪溢出眼眶，沾湿睫毛，流满整张脸。  
如此弱小，如此可怜。  
奥姆痛恨这两个词。在他还很小的时候，在母亲还在的时候，他就开始痛恨所有貌似无辜可爱的小东西。湄拉一直觉得是他的父亲造就了他如今的脾性，但她错了。  
他生来如此。  
他生来就是Omega，但这让他的父亲失望了。亚特兰蒂斯需要一个Alpha继承人，而奥姆绝不愿将他的国度拱手让人。  
哪怕对方是他的兄长。

但现在，一切都完了。  
亚特兰蒂斯之王当着他的子民的面被侵犯。  
亚特兰蒂斯之王是个Omega。  
奥姆分不清这两个事实哪个更糟糕一点。

奥姆尖叫了出来——他不太确定自己有没有叫出声来，他的耳朵现在嗡嗡作响。他在亚瑟怀里挣扎，但这种挣扎同湄拉与维科的营救行动一样徒劳无益。被激怒的亚瑟更用力地抽插着他，一只手提着他的腰，另一只手把玩着他粉红的胸乳。而他的阴茎正蹭着亚瑟的腹肌，那些湿漉漉的白液黏在了形状漂亮的肌肉上。  
“你要干什么？逃走吗？”亚瑟在他耳边低语，他听起来有点过度兴奋了，“别急，不是现在，至少等我把你射满——你能给我生孩子，对吗？”  
奥姆感到自己在无法自控地痉挛，肠道里传来火辣辣的刺痛，亚瑟刁钻地戳刺着他，试图找到生殖腔的入口。巨大的恐惧让奥姆难以抑制地抽噎起来，他把手指插进亚瑟浓密的卷发里，含混地低声叫着：“不，不……哥哥……”  
亚瑟似乎停顿了一下，奥姆天真地希望是他良心发现。

“噢，奥姆，奥姆，”亚瑟低低地在他耳边说，“小混蛋，你真懂得怎么让我更兴奋。”  
接下来是一阵狂暴的撞击，亚瑟那根沉甸甸的肉棒猛烈地插着他，上翘的头部有一两次已经擦过了隐秘的入口，奥姆怀着恐惧尖叫着，他没法不尖叫——这一切都太疯狂了，但也太……爽了。亚瑟打开了他，指导了他。他还是第一次经历这个，而对于第一次而言，亚瑟是个绝佳的引路人。  
他以后会沉迷于性爱吗？奥姆迷迷糊糊地想，每天躺在床榻上，被一根火热的阴茎贯穿，或许还会怀孕。他将流着奶水被操弄，那个男人的每一下都能顶开他的生殖腔——操操操操操！  
他的生殖腔被亚瑟顶开了。

亚瑟在那一瞬间头皮发麻。奥姆的内部过分紧热，而海水又那么冰凉。他的阴茎头部在被生殖腔的入口持续吸吮着，奥姆里面那么娇嫩，那么柔软……他把奥姆彻彻底底地操开了。  
他双手都托着奥姆的臀部，一边把他抛上抛下，一边用十指猥亵地揉弄着他的臀肉。这个姿势进的非常深，亚瑟沉甸甸的囊袋不断拍打着奥姆的腿根，把那里撞出一片红晕。他抱着奥姆不比抱起一只猫咪更费劲，那个包裹着他的穴口颤抖着，生殖腔也随之紧缩起来。奥姆在他怀里缩成一团，不断发出意识不清的呜咽与恳求声。突然，奥姆似乎无意识地抽搐了一下，一股热流顺着他的腿部线条滑了下去。  
亚瑟倒抽了一口气，感受到龟头被迎面而来的一波热液浇透了。奥姆完全陷入了昏迷，他软软地挂在亚瑟身上，像个没有灵魂的性爱娃娃一样。他的身上依然散发着Omega发情时的强烈香味，这代表他还是无主的，未被标记的，任何人都可以前来抢夺他，但只有最强的那个得以留下。

但现在，一切都结束了，亚瑟将获得这个Omega。他满意地最后几下狠插，深深地顶到了奥姆的生殖腔里，底部的结胀开，牢牢锁住了奥姆，然后再把浓重的精液射满他的子宫。奥姆被迫承受着这一切，虽然已经完全失去了意识，他依然在颤抖着，不时从喉咙里发出濒死般的啜泣声。他的腹部微微鼓起一个弧度来，他必须接受亚瑟全部的精液，以及命运将带给他的一切。  
与此同时，亚瑟毫不犹豫地一口咬在了奥姆的后颈，那个已经成熟的腺体上。  
从这一刻起，奥姆就被宣判为他合法的Omega了——直到死亡将他们分开。


End file.
